New Possibilities
by LOSTINWRITING13
Summary: (BOOKVERSE w/ certain components from movie). Takes place directly after the end of Library of Souls. Jake and Emma explore the possibilities of their relationship now that they have time, hint: romantic scenes. Jake shows Emma and the peculiars the wonders of the modern world. I'm not good at summaries, the story is much better. Note: Rated M for mature romantic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my wonderful readers! For those of you who have read my other fanfiction based on the movie, welcome back, and for those of you who haven't, welcome! This story, as mentioned in the synopsis, is going to be based around the movie. Warning, I made a few minor changes, nothing too huge. Jake has a car in my fanfiction as I figured it was easier for transportation and such. As the story progresses, you may notice that the first chapter is long and happens in the same day, I meant to break it up over several days after writing it out but I don't have the patience. :) Anyway, I hope you like it. Read and Review, Favorite and Follow, it inspires me to keep writing!**

 **With highest regard,**

 **Jess**

"I never wanted to lose you," Emma whispers. "But I didn't see a way around it. A clean break seemed easier than losing you in slow motion."

"You don't have to explain. I understand."

"Anyway, maybe we don't have to, now. Be just friends. If you don't want to."

Jake looks down to her with a brilliant smile, his arms tightening around her waist. "Nothing would give me greater joy."

Emma laughs and reaches her arms up around his neck, tangling her hand in his dark, curly hair. She pulls his head down and gently presses her lips to his. She pulls back for just a moment and their eyes meet in a passionate gaze.

Jake tilts Emma's chin up before meeting her lips in another fervent kiss, his hands traveling up her back and clutching her to him.

They pull apart when they hear someone clear their throat. They look up to see Miss Peregrine who has a fond smile before getting down to business.

"You're family seems to be coming to now, I think it would be best if you explained the situation to them."

Jake nods and glances back at Emma with a reassuring grin. He wraps an arm firmly around her waist as the two of them make their way into the living room with Miss Peregrine trailing behind.

"Jakey, who are all these people?" Maryann asks resting a hand against her forehead, attempting to subdue the impending headache.

"Jakey?" Enoch mutters to himself with a chuckle. Jake sends him a glare before answering his mother's question.

"This is Miss Peregrine, our ymbryne." Jake begins as Miss Peregrine steps forward and shakes their hands.

"I tried to introduce myself before, but just so there's no confusion. I am Alma Le Fay Peregrine, and I am an ymbryne, I watch after these children."

"My father spoke about you," Frank murmurs. "He was very fond of all of you. I never believed any of his stories, now I wish I had."

"At least Jacob did," Miss Peregrine says to herself before sitting down on the large sofa that Jacob's parents aren't occupying.

Quickly, Jake introduces the rest of the peculiars before finally concluding with his beautiful fireball, Emma.

Jake smiles lovingly at Emma who smiles back sheepishly, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Jake takes her in his arms, her back to his front and presses a kiss to her hair before introducing her.

"This, mom and dad, is Emma. She's the girl I love."

"T-The girl you love?" They splutter. Miss Peregrine seems mildly taken aback but hardly surprised. The children are all buzzing with excitement now. They haven't seen Emma in love in what seems like forever and seeing her finally have a chance at a happy ending is joyous.

"Yes," Jake says confidently, glancing at them before looking into Emma's eyes. "I've told you before, but I love you, Emma Bloom."

Tears well up in Emma's eyes before she flicks them away and nods tearfully. She kisses the edge of his jaw. "I love you, too, Jake."

Jake turns his attention to his parents. "Miss Peregrine and the children are going to be staying here with us. We have more than enough room and I think it will give you a great chance to get to know them and me."

"But we know you Jakey." Frank protests.

Enoch snorts again.

Jake smiles and shakes his head. "Perhaps, but there is so much more to me than you think. I'm only just starting to realize that, myself." Jake says, smiling fondly down at Emma who returns the gesture.

Frank nods to himself before rubbing his hands together and standing up. He grins at the couple and holds out a hand.

"It is truly an honor to meet you, Emma. Jake loves you and so you're family. I'm thrilled that our Jakey has finally found himself a girl."

Emma looks at Jake in surprise whose face flushes a light pink.

"Anyway, your uncles are probably getting a bit antsy, so I'm going to go deal with them." Frank says before walking in the general direction of the garage.

Within the length of an hour, Jake's uncles have been dealt with and are all headed home to their normal lives. The bedroom situation has been figured out. Miss Peregrine insisted that Jake keep his room which he agreed to if only to appease her. Emma, Olive, Bronwyn, Claire and Fiona are all in one of the larger rooms while Enoch, Millard, and Hugh are all in a still large bedroom, but smaller than the one the girls occupy. Miss Peregrine has her own room.

"So, this is where the Jake Portman grew up," Emma muses as they head up the stairs towards his room.

"It's not as exciting as it sounds," Jake says with an easy grin, nervously swiping his hand through his hair as he opens the door and watches as Emma walks inside, curiously looking around.

He leans against the doorjamb and watches as Emma thumbs through some of the books on his bookshelf or observes the DVD cases with interest and some confusion.

"They're movies," Jake explains, coming up behind her. "They're placed in a DVD player, a device that reads the film on the movies and then projects them through use of cables into a television set."

Emma nods as she absorbs the information and then turns her head to look at Jacob more fully.

"What?" Jake asks with a grin.

"I just can't believe I'm here. That we're able to be together."

"Believe it, love. I'm never letting you go again."

"Promise me?" Emma asks, looping her arms around his neck.

Jake playfully grins down at her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I promise. I believe I told you I'd promise you anything."

"You did," Emma agrees, remembering.

"Just so you know," Jake says taking a small step forward, causing Emma to take a small step back, with her knees hitting the edge of Jake's bed. "I plan to keep every promise I make to you."

"I like the sound of that," Emma murmurs as Jake presses a kiss to the edge of her jaw. She then pulls Jake's lips down to hers and kisses him with strong fervor. She pulls away only to scoot farther back on the bed, an invitation for Jake to join her. Jake playfully quirks an eyebrow and follows Emma up the bed.

She sighs contentedly before pulling Jake's face to hers. Jake chuckles into the kiss before desire consumes him. Jake grips her hips and she rolls them over so that she's straddling him. Jake swipes his tongue across her bottom lip which she eagerly opens up for him. They kiss passionately until they pull away for air, their foreheads against each other's.

Emma smooths her legs out so that one is between Jacob's knees and the other is on the side of his thigh. She curls herself into him and rests her head against his chest.

"God I missed you," Emma sighs, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest. "More than I would have ever thought possible."

Jake cranes his head to kiss her hair and his arms around her tighten as she snuggles closer to him. "I missed you, too, Emma. Before you my life was like a moonless night with dull stars and points of interest but relatively mundane, then you flashed into my life like a meteor and the crazy journey we took throughout time was blazed into my mind. When we separated, the stars were still there but I couldn't see them anymore. I was blinded by your beautiful light, my gorgeous fireball."

Emma finds herself crying as he recounts both her life without him and his life without her. "It's pretty much official at this point, we need each other Jacob Portman."

"I wholeheartedly agree, Emma Bloom." Jake says, following her lead. "So, on a lighter note, was this kiss better than the one you used to remember me by?"

Emma blushes. "As if I could ever forget you, but you know, I really don't know. Maybe you should kiss me again."

"With pleasure," Jacob says with a grin, pulling her lips to his.

Later on, the two make their way back down the stairs, hand in hand and find that the other peculiars are in the large living room, assessing their surroundings.

"Something I can help you with?" Jake asks as he walks in. All of a sudden, he's assaulted by questions ranging from what the T.V. and sound system are used for to the vast collection of pictured boxes (DVDs).

"Okay, let's let Jake breathe a bit," Emma cautions with a fond smile.

"Alright," Jake says, running his hands through his hair. "Alright, future 101, you should all sit down."

Jake then goes through the various functions of the machines around them, explaining the television and how to use it, including how to use the DVR and then how to access Netflix and other video streaming programs. He then shows them the video game consoles and how they work. They were all quite interested in that.

Finally, Jake decides to have them all watch a movie together. He chooses Grease. Jake reclines the seat on the sofa and Emma curls up against him, throwing her arm across his torso and burrowing her head against his shoulder. His arm was snug around her.

The children shook their head at the over dramatization, some of the songs, and the many mistakes made by Danny. They're all surprised by the ending and find themselves laughing at the "you're the one that I want" song, and Enoch cracks a joke that Danny could be Jake and Sandy could be Emma with the blonde hair.

Jake chuckles at the thought and shakes his head. Emma watches his reaction with an amused smile. With all the chaos and mayhem that had surrounded their adventure it had been so rare to see him smile.

"Well, I must say, this gives us a whole new set of possibilities in regard to entertainment," Millard muses from his seat on the couch.

"Maybe I'll take you all to the movies one of these days." Jake suggests.

"Will it be like the one in the film?" Enoch asks suggestively while Emma blushes.

"There are drive-ins around yes, but usually I just go to the movie theatre, it's like a live theatre for plays except for a stage there's a huge projection screen."

"When can we go?" Olive asks excitedly.

"We can look into it," Jake promises. "For now, feel free to peruse the other movies in our collection. There's quite a few that are good."

"Really, what do you recommend?" Millard asks curiously.

"That depends on what type of movie you enjoy. Whether it be comedy, action, mystery, crime, romance, there are many options."

"Well, we'll start by watching the movies in this collection and deducing what we all like and what we don't like."

Jake nods. "Great idea, Millard."

The next movie they decide on is Footloose and Jake finds himself nodding his head along with some of the music much to everyone else's amusement.

"So you know the music, do you also know how to dance?" Olive asks curiously from her seat on the couch.

"I actually do," Jake admits. Jake pushes the footrest down and makes his way off the couch and before Emma can protest he holds his hand out for her. "Emma? The only dances I know require a partner."

"Who was your previous partner?" Enoch asks. Emma looks at him curiously, wondering the same thing.

"It was my mother actually." Jake answers, grinning at Emma when she places his hand in hers.

Jake shows them a few moves and Emma's smile lights up the room when he twirls her and winds her back into his arms. She looks back at him, kissing him lightly on the jaw before unwinding herself back out. Jake takes her hand and places the other on her waist and after a few more moves, he dips her, and his eyes lock on hers. Right in front of everyone, he kisses her, and Emma places a hand at the back of his head as he brings her back on her feet.

"Okay, lovebirds," Enoch says with a roll of his eyes.

Emma giggles to herself and leans her head on Jake's chest as he wraps his arms around her. The pair turn around when they hear the sound of applause behind them. Frank, Maryann, and Miss Peregrine stand there, watching the show.

"I can't believe he still remembers those moves," Frank mutters to himself.

"I think he was waiting for the perfect partner," Miss Peregrine chimes in.

Maryann smiles at her son and kisses him lightly on the cheek. "Nice work, honey, I'm very proud."

"Dinner is ready," Frank speaks up.

"Thanks mom," Jake answers before turning his attention to his love. "Well, everyone, as much fun as we've had, it appears food awaits us."

They all file into the dining room where Emma takes a seat beside Jake, to no one's surprise, while Jake takes her hand under the table.

The dinner is filled with chatter regarding what life is going to be like now that the peculiars have arrived. After the dinner, the children go off on their own activities, including Emma and Jake who find their own private getaway in a secluded part of the Portman's large yard. Jake spreads a large blanket over the grass and invites Emma to lie on it with him with a gesture of his hand.

Emma folds herself down and lies on her back next to Jake. Jake extends an arm out, an invitation for her to snuggle against him. Emma takes it eagerly and rests her head against his bicep, his rather toned bicep. Jake leans down and presses a kiss to Emma's hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asks, his eyes focused on Emma.

Emma turns to him. "The stars, they're so beautiful."

Jake shrugs. "Perhaps, but they pale in comparison to the beauty beside me."

A blush darkens Emma's pale complexion and she ducks her head shyly. Jake reaches a hand up to pull her chin up, her eyes meeting his. "Emma, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, the most important person in my world."

"Jake…" Emma starts before tilting her chin up a bit more to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

"I know, I love you, too." Jake responds, his blue eyes shimmering with the love he had for the beautiful girl beside him.

They kiss passionately under the stars until Miss Peregrine calls them inside for the night. Emma and Jake's hands intertwine as they walk back to the house. Jake presses a kiss to Emma's temple before making his way to his room.

It's only a few hours later when Jake hears his bedroom door creak open and softly close as a figure lightly treads across the floor. Jake's eyes adjust to the darkness of the room and he notes the beautiful blonde waves cascading off Emma's shoulders in the moonlight and then notices the puffiness around her eyes.

"Emma, baby, are you okay?" Jake asks, tossing his blanket off of him and shifting to get up. However, Emma lays beside him and Jake shifts back down to pull his girl into his arms. He pulls the blanket back over them and turns his full attention to the slightly teary eyes of Emma Bloom.

"I had a nightmare, that you were gone. I had to make sure it was just a dream," Emma explains, a bit choked up.

Jake's arms tighten around Emma's form, pressing soft kisses to her forehead, her hair, her cheeks and finally her lips. "You never have to worry about me leaving you. I don't ever plan to break a promise to you. I promise to not leave you, to not die on you, to not scare the hell out of you."

Emma giggles through her tears at that last one. She nods against his chest. "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" Jake asks, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"For waking you, for clinging so tight, for…" Jake cuts her off with a kiss and he takes her face in his hand.

"Emma, you never have to apologize to me for seeking comfort from me, there may be times when I seek comfort from you. We need each other and that comes with the territory. As for clinging," Jake shifts his hand back down to wrap around her waist and pull her flush against his body. "Baby, having you in my arms is a dream come true. You're my beautiful, strong, independent, stubborn, smart, and oh so sexy fireball."

Jake feels her face heat from her blush beneath his lips which press against her cheek. Emma turns her face to capture his lips with hers and passion ignites their soft kiss into one filled with desire.

Emma hands make their way up, one tangling in his hair, the other cupping his face. Jake runs his tongue along her lip, begging for entrance which Emma eagerly grants as their tongues battle for dominance, a battle Jake easily wins. Jake groans when he feels his cock stiffen, hoping that Emma can't feel it. He tries to think of every mental cold shower he can remember but Emma's lips on his, her tongue tangling with his are making it very difficult not to flip her over and have his way with her.

Emma pulls away to breathe and Jake, despite his aforementioned problem, follows her face with his before Emma presses a hand to his chest. "I have to breathe, love." Emma says with a breathless giggle.

Jake chuckles to himself, catching his own breath. He tries to shift his stiff member in a way that Emma won't notice. He knows he's unsuccessful when Emma presses a hand to his hip, stilling his movements.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, love." Emma says with a wink. "It's a natural response. Do you want me to go back to my room?"

Jake dreads the idea of her being separated from him. "No, no, I have a better idea. Give me a couple minutes, and I'll be right back." Jake says getting out of the bed and making his way out of the room.

Once the problem was taken care of, through the use of a bitterly cold icepack on his fabric sheathed cock, he made his way back to a waiting Emma who eagerly returned to his arms once he was resituated.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" Emma asks, her head on his chest.

"I would like nothing more," Jake responds.

On a morning about two weeks later, Jake wakes up suddenly, for a second afraid that the happenings of the previous day were simply a dream. But then he feels the soft form of Emma Bloom in his arms and he smiles to himself as he pulls her closer to him. Emma had been sleeping in his bed on and off for the past days. Emma smiles in her sleep and snuggles even closer to Jake.

"Emma, baby," Jake whispers in her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple. He can tell the exact moment that she's conscious as her breathing changes but she keeps her eyes closed, wanting to savor the moment. Jake chuckles silently to himself and without warning presses a kiss to her lips. Emma smiles against his lips as her eyes flutter open, their green depths intoxicating.

"Is this how you're going to wake me every morning, because I could get used to that," Emma says.

"It's definitely an idea worth looking into," Jake agrees before looking over her at the alarm clock showing that it is just before 7. "As much as I'd love to keep you in my arms, the others will be awake soon and we should probably get ready for the day. I promise, we'll have plenty of time to explore this later,"

"I'm going to hold you to that," Emma grins, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before getting out of the bed. Jake groans when she walks into his field of view. Because it was dark, he hadn't had the chance to notice what she was wearing, but now that he had he was having trouble controlling his thoughts. She was clad only in a short royal blue night gown that had lacy frill at the end of it.

Emma looks over her shoulder as she opens the door. "You like?"

Speechless, Jake nods which earns him a dazzling smile before his love is out the door, heading back to her room.

Jake shakes his head to dispel the enticing images and makes his way to the shower before the others awaken. He quickly realizes, though, that he's forgotten his clothes and after a silent curse makes his way to his bedroom with a towel wrapped firmly around his waist. Just as he's exiting the bathroom, though, Emma starts to enter and they both stop short of running into each other.

Emma's eyes wander quickly down his wet, glistening form, noticing the bulge of his biceps and his toned chest and abs, which aren't super well defined, but there's definitely some definition there. She meets his eyes sheepishly to find a smirk on Jake's face and his eyes amused.

"It seems I'm not the only one," Jake comments, alluding to her earlier question. Emma lets out a tinkling laugh as she nods. She reaches up to press a kiss to his lips before moving around him, setting her own clothes on the counter.

"We have time for this later," Emma says before shutting the door behind her.

Jake quickly makes his way back to his room and changes into a dark grey cashmere sweater that was once a little loose, but now hugs his grown muscles. He couples that with a dark jeans and after a final look in the mirror, smoothing out his hair as he does so, he walks down to the living room where Frank is starting coffee.

"Morning, dad." Jake greets him.

"Morning, Jake." Frank says with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well," Jake says, grinning to himself as he remembers holding Emma in his arms all night.

"So, we never did get to talking about what happened while you were gone," Frank starts.

Jake sighs, he knew this conversation was coming but part of him was hoping that he'd be able to put it off for a while.

"Short version, Emma, the other peculiars, and I went to save Miss Peregrine and the other ymbrynes. A few complications arose which brought us to new places where we met new people and friends and eventually we defeated the hollowgasts and wights and Miss Peregrine's twisted brother, Caul. Emma and I got a bit banged up and so we had to get treated where we were and after that we met you and mom at the police station."

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you, Jakey." Frank eventually says. "You have to realize that this whole world was nothing more than a fairytale for me for the longest time. I thought that your grandfather's stories were nothing but paranoid babblings."

Jake shakes his head and sighs reaching around his father to grab a cup of coffee. He sips and closes his eyes at the smell of the smooth aroma. Frank grabs his own coffee before grabbing the newspaper and heading out to the front porch. Jake leans back against the kitchen island, sipping from his coffee.

"Morning Jake!" Olive greets him cheerfully as she walks into the kitchen followed by Enoch who just nods in his direction.

The sudden greeting startles Jake and the coffee in his hands splashes on fingers. He winces from the pain and quickly puts the mug on the island and runs his hands under the faucet, attempting to dull the burn. Neither of the two seem to notice anything out of the ordinary and continue to make their way into the living room where they discuss the happenings of the day. Jake turns off the faucet and is about to turn around when he feels a pair of delicate hands circle his waist.

Jake grins to himself and turns around. "Good morning, baby." Jake says to keep up the pretense that they hadn't slept in the same bed the previous night. He leans his head in to press a soft kiss to her lips and then pulls away but keeps his forehead touching hers, their eyes gazing into each other's lovingly.

"Good morning, love." Emma says with a soft smile lighting up her features. "Anything exciting happening today?"

Jake quirks an eyebrow. "Now that depends."

"On?"

"You," Jake grins lifting Emma so she's sitting on the kitchen island. Jake settles himself between her legs.

"What about me?" Emma asks.

"Whatever you want to do, we'll do. If you want to go to the beach, if you want to stay here, whatever your heart desires, my love." Jake says leaning closer, his lips ghosting over her neck, his nose nuzzling her jaw. Emma's breathing hitches as his hand slowly trails up her jean sheathed thigh.

"Jake," Emma moans softly, burrowing her head into his shoulder. "We should probably move, lest we get caught by your parents."

"Or the bird," Jake adds, helping her down from the counter, keeping his arms tight around her. "I have an idea, though. Tonight, I want to take you out."

"Take me out where?" Emma asks curiously as they make their way to the sun room.

"On a date," Jake answers easily, running his hand through his hair.

"That sounds lovely," Emma responds.

They take a seat on the love seat and discuss what it was like growing up here in Florida and during their conversation Jake plans the date he's going to take Emma on. Soon enough Hugh comes into the room to let them know that breakfast is ready.

"So what do you all have planned for the day?" Maryann asks.

Hugh tells her how he plans to help Fiona plant a garden while Olive and Enoch talk animatedly about their plans to work with the homunculi. Maryann, wisely doesn't ask. She then tends to her son whose hand is intertwined with the hand of the blonde beauty beside him. "What about you honey?"

Jake looks up. "Well, Emma and I were planning to spend the day together, then go out on a date tonight."

"That sounds lovely, sweetheart, where are you taking her?"

"That's a surprise," Jake says with a wink at Emma. "However, we wanted to make sure it was okay with you and Miss Peregrine of course.

Miss Peregrine smiles and reaches across the table to pat their hands. "Have fun, you two. It gives me great joy to see the love and happiness you've developed together."

The rest of the meal goes by quickly with further talk about the day's events. Frank and Maryann seem closer than they were when Jake and he originally left for Cairholm so perhaps some good came out of the whole ordeal besides the obvious.

Following breakfast, Emma and Jake make their way out to the backyard, hands clasped in each other's as they do so. They stop at a hammock that Jake's parents had only recently set up. There was a pair, one for his parents and one for him. Jake lies down on the hammock and shifts to balance it so Emma can lay beside him. His arm is around her shoulders, his fingers gently running through her hair, his lips at her temple.

"I could live like this forever," Emma says after a short minute, her arm snaking around his waist. "Laying in your arms."

"Mmm…" Jake agrees as Emma's fingers trace patterns on his chest. For what feels like forever, Jake and Emma lay out on the hammock discussing everything there is to talk about, growing up in Florida, living in Cairholm, schooling (Jake finds out that Miss Peregrine had tutored them for a while and they were all as up to date as could be given their time frame), and Jake's life before Cairholm.

"If you want, we can go explore the city," Jake offers. "We could go to the beach?"

"Sure," Emma nods, following him as they make their way into the house. "But I don't have a swimsuit."

"I'll buy you one," Jake responds with a grin before pulling her to the garage towards his car. Jake had just recently gotten his keys back and brought Emma into the garage where Jake's car, a Mercedes (a gift from his mother's brother) sat. He opens the door for her before climbing in on the driver's side.

The trip to the store is quick and Jake and Emma quickly make their way to the swim wear section where Emma browses, awed by the many options. She quickly grabs a few, hiding one she was hoping to surprise Jacob with and heads to the fitting room with Jake following.

"I have a surprise for you," Emma says, pecking him lightly before closing the door behind her. Jake stands there dazed for a moment before he sits down waiting for Emma to get through the fittings.

"What is it?" Jake asks through the door.

Emma giggles. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"You'll look beautiful in anything." Jake says as his hand presses against the door.

"Flattery is appreciated, but it won't help your case." Emma answers, a smile in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Jake asks as the door opens and a hand reaches out to grab his. "What are you…?" Jake trails off as Emma closes the fitting room door behind him. She pirouettes in front of him.

"How do I look?" Emma asks with a smirk watching Jake's eyes rake down her bikini clad body.

"Y-you…" Jake stutters. He clears his throat as he walks forward, pulling Emma into his arms. "You look absolutely, breathtakingly gorgeous." His hands travel up her back, exploring the newly exposed flesh. "How did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful, wonderful girl be mine?"

"Yours," Emma echoes, tears in her eyes.

"I'm yours," Jake says softly. "Always and forever."

Emma flicks the moisture away and tilts her chin up to capture his lips with hers. She pulls back after a few moments for air. Jake respectfully turns around and waits for her to change back into her regular clothes and then walks with her to pay for the new swim attire.

Jake's arm is snug around Emma's waist as they make their way to the car. Once they're inside, he presses a soft kiss to her lips then stiffens when a booming familiar voice reaches his ears.

"Special Ed!" Ricky says, his spiky green hair flopping ever so slightly as he bounds toward them.

"Jake, are you alright?" Emma asks, concerned.

Before Jake can answer, Ricky's face is right outside the window.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

Jake shakes his head in a subtle manner and takes a deep breath. "I was abroad, Ricky. I just got back a couple weeks ago."

"Weeks? And who is this babe? Did you finally get a girl?"

Jake shoots Emma an apologetic look before answering his question, his hand intertwining with Emma's.

"Emma Bloom," Emma says, surprising Jake, reaching her hand across Jake to shake Ricky's hand. "And, yes," Emma continues, glancing at Jake lovingly. "I'm his girlfriend."

Ricky smiles and shakes her hand quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Emma. I'm Ricky Pickering, Jake's best friend. I was wondering if Jake here was ever going to find himself a girl. And, what is this?" Ricky asks, reaching his hand in to tap Jake's arm. "Have you been working out? What happened to the scrawny beanpole I last saw?"

Jake ignores the question. "It was good to see you, Ricky. We'll have to catch up soon. For now, Emma and I have plans."

"You never told me about him," Emma comments as they make their way to the beach.

"When I left, things weren't the best between Ricky and me. Besides, I was more focused on getting to know you then boring you with my story." Jake responds, parking the car in the rather full parking lot.

"Jake, listen to me…you are anything but boring," Emma reassures him, before crawling into the backseat where she gets dressed quickly, not worrying about any passersby as the windows are tinted.

Jake averts his eyes respectfully while waiting for her to finish.

"Aren't you going to change?" Emma asks, poking her head up front.

"I was waiting for you," Jake responds with a grin before opening his door. Emma crawls back up front while Jake changes in the back seat. Jake reaches into the trunk grabbing their blanket before clasping Emma's hand in his own and handing her a pair of sandals before putting his own on.

Emma can't help herself from admiring the view of Jake's muscled form. Jake found himself doing the same of Emma, admiring the slight definition of her own abdomen. It seemed she herself had gained some muscle in their adventure.

He can feel the eyes on Emma and glares at the leering passersby and his face goes deadly when one whistles at her.

"Are you alright, Jake?" Emma asks, noticing the look on his face. She had heard the whistle but didn't think it was aimed at her. His face transforms into a loving smile as he gazes into her eyes.

"I'm fine, Em." He stops when they find a bare patch of sand. He loops his arms around her waist. He crushes his lips to hers in a passionate embrace. Emma instinctively wraps a hand in his hair before pulling back.

"What was that?" Emma asks with a breathless smile. "Not that I'm complaining."

He smiles back. "Good, because I've found that nothing is better than kissing you, love."

A light blush colors Emma's complexion as Jake lays out the blanket on the sand. Jake hoists her into his arms which earns him a delighted squeal as he carries them down to the water.

When they make to the water, Jake carries her through it before he gets a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Don't you dare!" Emma warns playfully.

Jake winks at her before submerging them both in the slightly chilled water. Emma submerges first and looks around for him panicked. Her panic eases when she feels his strong arms wrap around her waist from behind under the breast deep water.

"Did you really think I'd just leave you?" Jake asks, his lips at her neck.

Emma shakes her head. "You might warn a person first."

"Perhaps, next time." Jake muses, his teeth grazing her earlobe which elicits a soft moan, so soft that only Jake can hear.

They spend the next couple hours frolicking in the water, they steal a few kisses and a few suggestive gazes before climbing back onto the shore where they make their way to the blanket. Jake slips an arm around Emma's shoulders as she leans back against her elbows, soaking in the sun's rays.

"Jake? Jake Portman?" An unfamiliar female voice asks. "It is you!"

Jake looks up at the girl and realizes with a start that it was Lucy, a girl who was in his world history class last year.

"Hi Lucy," Jake says indifferently, his hand tracing patterns on Emma's bare shoulder. "Having a good summer?"

"I am," Lucy says gleefully, flipping her mahogany hair back behind her shoulder and smiling in a way that was meant to be alluring. "Have you been working out this summer? It shows."

"I guess," Jake answers. He smiles at Emma who is now looking up at the girl who is attempting to woo Jake. Jake chuckles to himself, as if anyone but Emma could even capture his attention. "Lucy, this is my girlfriend, Emma Bloom."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were dating anyone," Lucy responds with a hint of a disappointment in her tone. "Lucy Rollins," she says, acknowledging Emma. "You're a lucky girl, Jake here is very smart. I don't know if I would have passed world history without him."

"Well that's very kind of you to say." Emma says, effectively ending the conversation. Lucy walks away, shaking her head and muttering about missed chances.

"A former paramour?" Emma asks as they make their way to the car later that day.

"Hardly," Jake chuckles as he starts the car. "I tutored her in world history last year."

"She seems quite taken with you," Emma comments as they turn the corner of Jake's street.

"Perhaps," Jake allows. "But the only person I'm taken with is you, my love."

"And I you," Emma smiles into his kiss. "You know, your possessiveness is quite attractive."

"Is it now?" Jake asks, quirking an eyebrow as they head inside, their swimsuits already dry, holding their clothes and the blanket which Jake tosses into the laundry room.

"Mmm," Emma answers, making her way up the stairs to shower. Right outside the door, though, Jake catches up with her and caresses her face.

"I'll make a note to be possessive more often." Jake whispers before passionately kissing her. They pull away for air when they hear someone climbing the steps.

"I'll meet you once you're done." Emma says as she slips into the bathroom. Jake throws his clothes into a hamper and heads upstairs to the other bathroom, carrying a robe to prevent another unprecedented occurrence.

Jake and Emma met back in Jake's room. It seemed that Jake's parents were off on their own excursion and Miss Peregrine had taken the children somewhere so it was just them in the house.

"How often do you think it's going to be like this?" Jake asks as Emma closes the door behind her. "We're completely alone,"

Emma smiles. "Probably not too often, which means we should take advantage of the few times when we are completely alone."

"Oh?" Jake asks, intrigued, as he pulls unsuspecting Emma into his arms, her body flush with his. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

"I think you know exactly what I have in mind," Emma says slightly breathless as she loops her arms around his neck and crushes her lips to his.

Jake chuckles into the kiss before slowly backing Emma into the wall. She uses the leverage to wrap her legs around Jake's waist, experimentally grinding her hips into his which elicits a moan from Jake. They pull back for air before Jake carries her over to the small love seat in his room where she settles herself on his lap, straddling him. His hands climb up her back, one hand tangling in her blonde locks the other clutching at the skin of her waist. She moans as he lightly sucks at the pulse point of her neck, leaving an evident mark. His lips ghost up and down her neck and down to her collar bone as Emma tilts her head back to give him more access. Emma pulls Jake back to hers as she softly moans into his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. Without breaking the kiss, she quickly undoes the buttons of his shirt, which surprises Jake but he's more than eager to follow her lead. Emma pulls back long enough to grasp the hem of her blouse and pull it over her head. Jake's eyes glaze over as he unabashedly looks at her freshly exposed skin, her breasts tantalizingly close. Emma pulls Jake's lips back to hers as Jake's hands fumble with the clasp of her bra. As soon as it's off, Jake throws it off to the side and carries Emma to his bed where he sets her down and takes in the view of his beautiful Emma Bloom.

Emma's skin flushes as she attempts to cover herself, but Jake traps both of her hands with his own as he settles himself above her, carefully supporting his weight.

"Don't hide from me, Emma. You are so beautiful," Jake murmurs as one of his hands reaches up to knead her breast, his thumb grazing over her turgid nipple.

Emma cries out, her back arching into his, and to Jake, nothing is more beautiful. While he kneads her one breast, he takes the other into his mouth, laving his tongue over the nipple, sucking the hardened bud. Emma's hands fist into his hair letting out soft moans.

"J-Jake, that feels so good." She says breathlessly.

Jake's cock is hard as stone in his pants and he can't help feeling a bit uncomfortable at how tight his pants suddenly are. He knows Emma can feel it as they're so close. As Emma arches her back under his touch, she grinds her hips into his. Jake thrusts against her fabric clad sex which elicits another guttural moan from Emma's lips.

Jake lifts his head so that they are at eye level and he gazes into her heat filled eyes. "Emma, love, are you sure you want to…"

"I've never wanted anything more," Emma says breathlessly with a salacious look in her eyes.

"Thank god," Jake says as Emma flips them over. She dips her fingers under the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down and exposing Jake's fully erect cock. She gently trails her fingers up and down his shaft. Jake lets out a guttural moan as Emma's hand tightens around his cock, stroking and squeezing.

He involuntarily thrusts into her hand and then he feels something warm and moist close over the head of cock. When he looks down his train of thought goes completely AWOL as he sees Emma's mouth take his entire length, her cheeks hollowing and holding his cock like a vice. Her eyes are locked on his as she bobs her head. Jake thrusts into her mouth as his hand tangles into her hair. His other hand fists the sheets underneath them as his head is thrown back into the pillow, his eyes closed tight.

"E-Emma, I-I'm going to…" Jake begins to warn, but Emma continues and soon enough his hot seed is shooting down her throat. Emma swallows all of it and pulls back, wiping a bit of moisture away from her mouth as she does so. As Jake comes down from his high, Emma pulls her own jeans off, leaving them on the floor.

He flips them over and his eyes rake over her body, admiring and adoring every inch of his gorgeous Emma Bloom.

He presses a fervent kiss to her lips as his hands trail down her abdomen and find their way between her legs where she is practically dripping with need. He inserts a finger into her folds, his thumb massaging the sensitive flesh of her clit. He thrusts his finger deep inside of her, finger curling which causes Emma to cry out in pleasure, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades.

"Jake, I want to…" Emma trails off. Jake removes her fingers, licking her succulent juices off of them and moaning at the taste.

"My god you taste good," Jake whispers in her ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Emma kisses him fiercely and Jake chuckles to himself. "I'll take that as a yes. In that case, give me a quick second." Jake removes himself from the bed and walks toward his desk, thankful for the fact that he still had the condoms that they passed out in his health class the year before.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks, propping herself on an elbow.

"Condom," Jake explains, ripping open the foil wrapper and sliding the latex over his heavy member. He walks back over to his love and resituates himself above her, leveling his member over her entrance.

He slowly slides into her, allowing her to get used to his length. She gasps and grasps his shoulders tightly. Jake savors the moment as this is his first time as well as hers. After a couple moments, he slides further into her and he can tell when he's fully in as Emma gasps out at the minute pain. It takes all of his will power not to come undone in that very moment as her walls are like a vice around his length, hugging every inch.

"You can move now," Emma pants. Jake slides out and then thrusts back in quickly, hitting her g-spot which elicits a guttural moan from her lips. After a few more thrusts, Emma comes undone around him, gripping him even tighter, almost bringing tears to his eyes.

"Jake!" Emma cries into his shoulder breathlessly as he comes undone just a few moments after her. Jake pulls out of her, disposing of the condom and throwing it into the nearby trash bin.

Jake pulls her into his arms, her head resting on his chest as he kisses her hair.

"I love you, Jacob, forever." Emma says after a few moments of post coital bliss.

"Oh, Emma, you have no idea." Jake says, kissing her lightly. "I love you more than I can say."

Emma gives him a dazzling smile, running her fingers through his hair.

Jake shifts then, pulling Emma up with him. "We should probably get cleaned up before the others get home. Would you like to take a shower with me?"

Emma raises her eyebrows with a salacious smile. "Lead the way," she says getting out of the bed and stretching her limbs.

Jake takes a second to admire the view before taking her hand and walking them to the shower. Jake locks the door behind them and steps into the already hot running water where Emma stands, letting the water pelt her face.

Jake steps in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, his lips ghosting over her neck.

Emma laughs through a moan as Jake's hands explore her naked, wet body. "I thought we were supposed to be getting clean."

"Who says we can't do both?" Jake asks, reaching for the bath gel in front of her. He squeezes a generous amount into his hand before rubbing it into her skin, cleaning and pressing soft kisses where the water rinsed the soap.

His hands reach around to wash her breasts, kneading as he does so where Emma's head falls back against his shoulder. He captures her lips with his as his hands gravitate lower. Without breaking the kiss, Emma turns around and grabs the discarded gel and rakes her hands down his body, cleaning as she does so, wrapping her hand around his growingly stiff cock. Jake groans into her mouth, pulling her body flush against his, his stone hard member pressing into her thigh.

Before they can act on their impulses, they hear the door slam below them. Emma looks at him with panicked eyes. Jake rubs reassuring circles across her back.

"It seems we'll have to continue this later," Jake says. "Now, in order to avoid getting caught, you leave first and get to your room. My room is right across the way, it'll be a lot easier for me to slip in there undetected."

Emma nods, grabs a large towel and scurries back to her room. Jake shuts off the water and wraps a towel around himself before opening the door.

"Jake? I thought you and Emma were exploring the city today?" Frank stops him.

Jake silently curses himself before turning his attention to his father, tightening his hold on the towel. "We went to the beach, we thought we'd get washed up before continuing on to our other plans."

"Ah," Frank nods to himself.

"Now, if you don't mind. I'd like to get some clothes on."

"Of course," Frank says absentmindedly heading back down stairs.

As Jake finds some clothes he looks at his bed and reminisces about what just transpired there. He quickly remakes his bed so that there is no lingering suspicion, grabbing his clothes and throwing them in the hamper before grabbing Emma's and hiding them under his.

Jake smooths out his hair and makes his way downstairs where the peculiars and Miss Peregrine all filing in from outside.

"Hey, Jake's home!" Hugh rejoices, which attracts the attention of the others. "And, Emma, too."

Emma looks behind him to see a radiant, glowing Emma coming up behind him in a dark blue summer dress. He smiles at her lovingly, as if she's the only one in the room. He reaches behind him and takes her hand.

"When did you and Miss Bloom get back?" Miss Peregrine asks.

"Not too long ago," Jake answers. "We did a bit of exploring, went to the beach, and decided we would come back and wash up before we go out. Speaking of which, Horace I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something?"

Horace perks up at that and Emma looks at him confusedly.

"Did you do something different with your hair, Emma?" Olive asks unexpectedly.

Emma's brow furrows. "No, why do you ask?"

"You look different. It's like your glowing."

Emma blushes lightly, a fact that Frank notices from his seat on the couch.

"I'm just happy is all," Emma explains.

"So what do you need my help with, Jacob?" Horace asks. Jake gestures for Horace to come off to the side with him.

"I'm taking Emma out tonight, somewhere special, and I want to look nice. You're sort of an expert when it comes to clothes, I was hoping you could help me."

"What a wonderful idea," Horace rejoices. "You've come to the right place. I'll have the girls help Emma."

"Only if she wants the help," Jake cautions. "She'd look beautiful in anything."

"Alright, Mr. Portman, come with me." Horace says, grabbing a hold of his arm. They get into Jake's room where Horace immediately gravitates to Jake's closet. "You have quite the selection, I'm very proud."

"High society functions," Jake explains with a wave of his hand. "My mother always wanted my father and I to dress to impress."

"I like her thinking," Horace grins, pulling out four different tuxedo jackets, and a few different colors of button down shirts before gravitating to the dresser where Jake points out the drawer specifically containing slacks and tuxedo pants. Jake then opens a side compartment of the dresser that houses the only two ties he has, one black and one a light grey.

Horace grabs the light grey tie, then grabs the black button shirt, the black tuxedo pants, and the black tuxedo jacket which has an accompanying vest.

"Please tell me you have suitable shoes." Horace says.

"Of course," Jake replies pulling out a pair of black leather shoes. "These are the only ones I have."

"They'll work." Horace says. "Alright, you're all set for whenever you're going."

After a suitable amount of time passes, Jake gets dressed in his formal attire and makes his way down the stairs.

"Oh honey, you look so handsome." Maryann gushes as Jake makes his way down the stairs.

"Thanks mom," Jake says watching the stairs, waiting for Emma.

"You clean up well, Mr. Portman." Miss Peregrine compliments. "Miss Bloom should be down shortly. The girls were trying to make her absolutely perfect."

"Well that shouldn't have been too difficult as she's already the epitome of perfection." Jake answers with a smile.

"You should take notes, Frank," Maryann says with a grin, patting Jake's arm. "He says the most romantic things."

Franklin grumbles about something but Jake's no longer paying attention because as soon as he spots his love at the top of the stairs, she's the only one in the room.

Emma blushes at the look of utter love and devotion that fills Jake's eyes as he takes in the absolutely beauty of Emma Bloom.

"You look absolutely stunning," Jake says as he takes her hand in his, pressing a kiss to it.

"And you look very handsome," Emma responds, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Where are you taking me?"

"That's a surprise," Jake answers with a mischievous grin.

"Before you leave, we must get a photo of you two." Maryann says pulling out her digital camera.

"I second that," Miss Peregrine chimes in.

"You'd think we were going to prom." Jake whispers to Emma as they pose for a photo, Jake's arms around Emma.

"One more," Maryann says.

Jake tenderly lifts Emma's chin and presses a soft kiss to her lips and they know Maryann got the photo when a flash lights up their surroundings.

"Can we go?" Jake asks. "We have reservations."

"Of course, go, go." Miss Peregrine ushers them out the door.

"Where are we going?" Emma asks as Jake drives.

"It's a surprise, love." Jake answers.

"Well, considering you're dressed more formally then I've ever seen you, and you do look rather dashing by the way, I'm going to assume that we're going somewhere nice."

"You would be correct," Jake says as he pulls into the parking lot. The outside is decorated by beautiful fresh roses and a soft symphony escapes into the night air from the opening doors. Jake holds out his hand to Emma, pulling her from the car.

As they make their way into the restaurant, Emma is stunned by the sheer beauty of the interior. Beautiful bouquets are on every table, soft lighting and private settings. A band plays quietly in the background as the regally dressed waiters walk around holding bottles of wine.

"Reservations under Portman," Jake says to the maître d. The maître d grins and pulls the couple over to the terrace where a special table has been set up for them overlooking the sound, whose waters are calm, reflecting the starry night like a mirror.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," The maître d says and quietly makes his way back into the restaurant.

"This is a beautiful restaurant, you didn't have to go through so much trouble, Jake." Emma says.

"I wanted to make it special. It's our first date, technically. You deserve the world, Emma, and I intend to give it to you," Jake responds, taking one of her hands in both of his, his eyes gazing into hers lovingly.

Their gazes are locked on each other so completely that neither of them notices the waiter that has arrived until he clears his throat. Jake looks up with an apologetic smile, squeezing Emma's hand.

"I apologize, we didn't mean to keep you waiting,"

The waiter smiles. "No apologies necessary," the waiter smiles before taking their orders. As soon as the waiter is gone, Jake's attention falls back on Emma whose hair is billowing softly in the breeze. He realizes he's staring only when Emma smiles at him with a blush.

"What are you staring at?" Emma asks, with a shy grin, biting her lip.

"You," Jake answers, his gaze soft. He raises her hand to his lips and presses a kiss to it. "I love you, Emma and I have something for you."

"You do?" Emma asks, surprised.

Jake nods and pulls a satin box out of his pocket. He gets up from his seat and walks around the table, kneeling next to her.

"Jake…" Emma starts as Jake opens the box exposing a golden ring with a small diamond at the focal point with two smaller diamonds on either side of the larger diamond.

"It's not an engagement ring, Emma." Jake reassures her, taking her hand in his. "It is, however, a promise ring. A promise of my eternal commitment to you, a symbol of our love and my vow to never ever let you go. A promise that you will never lose me."

Emma's eyes tear up and a bright light flashes off from their side. They look up to see one of the restaurant's photographers holding a camera.

"It's a beautiful moment, it should be remembered," The photographer explains.

"It's quite alright," Jake says with a grin. "You may want to get this shot, too."

Jake slides the promise ring onto her finger and nearly falls over when Emma launches herself into his arms. The photographer captures the perfect moment when his camera flashes at their loving kiss, Emma's arms wrapped around him, his arms around her waist, and her feet in the air.

"I will send you the photos," the photographer promises. Jake takes a moment to write down his email address for the photographer before the photographer scurries away and Jake turns his attention back to his love.

"Do you like it?" Jake asks when they pull away.

"I love it," Emma says, love shining in her eyes. "It's absolutely perfect, Jake."

Jake presses another soft kiss to her lips before returning to his seat just in time for the waiters to bring out their entrees.

The couple can't stop smiling as they exit the restaurant which catches the attention of passersby who smile in response to the happiness radiating off of the young lovers. Jake holds Emma's door open for her and helping her inside before he walks around the car to his own seat.

"This was an absolutely perfect evening, thank you, Jacob." Emma says once Jake's door is closed.

"The evening isn't finished, love." Jake says with a grin, squeezing her hand as he drives them to their next destination.

Emma's eyebrows raise. "I can't imagine this evening being even more perfect than it already has been,"

"I hope to exceed your expectations," Jake responds as he pulls onto a dirt road and after what seems like an eternity he stops in front of a grandiose cabin.

"What are we doing here?" Emma asks as he opens the front door for them. He reaches inside for the switch and flips it, leaving Emma stunned. Twinkle lights are strung across the room, dimly lighting up the room. Jake hits a button on a remote and a soft melody exudes from unseen speakers.

"We're dancing," Jake answers softly. "While I showed you a few of the moves I knew, I wanted our first dance to be more special than that. May I have this dance?"

Emma turns around to see a soft smile playing on Jake's lips, his hand outstretched and his back slightly bowed to her. His beautiful scorching blue eyes are staring into her eyes and without thinking about it, she takes his hand. He softly pulls her into his arms, his one arm tight around her waist, the other clasping her hand as he guides them around the room, their gazes never lifting from each other's eyes.

"I never thought I'd find love again," Emma whispers. "I never thought I'd be happy again, but being with you Jake, I'm more happy and in love than I've ever been in my entire life. I used to feel bitter over Abe leaving, but now I know it was destiny because if he had stayed you wouldn't be here and that would be the most heartbreaking tragedy."

Jake pulls her closer into the circle of his arms, resting his chin on her head as she buries her face into his chest. He closes his eyes and savors the beautiful moment. After a few moments of holding each other close, Jake takes a deep breath and steps back as his eyes lock on to hers. A silent communication passes through their eyes before Jake crushes his lips to hers, his fingers grasping tightly onto her waist, pulling her flush against his body. A soft gasp escapes her lips, the opening giving Jake the chance to tangle his tongue with hers.

One of his hands reaches up to tangle in her beautiful blonde locks. Her hands push off his tuxedo jacket and trail down his chest towards his belt which she quickly pulls through the loops.

"This isn't what I had originally planned, I'm nothing if not a gentleman." Jake whispers between kisses, his eyes darkened with desire as he and Emma kiss their way toward the main bedroom of the cabin.

"I'm not complaining," Emma says breathlessly as he pulls her back to his front, one hand pulling down the zipper of her dress teasingly slowly as Emma leans her head back over his shoulder, breathless moans escaping her lips. The dress drops to the floor leaving Emma in only her bra and panties. She turns around with a salacious grin.

"You're overdressed," she murmurs, her hands making quick work of the buttons while Jake is more focused on taking in the beautiful sight of a half-naked Emma Bloom. Jake shrugs the shirt off once the buttons are gone. Unable to stand the tightness in his pants anymore, Jake quickly removes his black slacks, the only thing confining his stiff cock his black briefs. He then lifts her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively as he crushes his lips to hers. Emma moans when he grinds his hips into hers.

"Jake, I want you," she moans. Jake grins at her as he places her on the bed and presses soft kisses up her leg, the heat at her center drawing Jake in. He hooks his fingers into her panties and pulls them down and off tossing them away before settling his mouth between her legs, lazing her tongue down her folds.

Emma moans and arches her back, her hands fisting in the sheets. He sucks on the sensitive flesh of her clit and Emma cries out "Jake!" His tongue flicks in rapid fire movements and in a rush Emma climaxes with a wordless, pleasured cry, her back arching her hips into his mouth. Jake returns to eye level.

"I take it you liked that?" he asks with a smirk.

Emma's chest is heaving as she nods, unable to speak, still coming down from her high. Jake pulls her into his arms, pressing soft kisses to her temple, her cheeks and finally her lips.

"I-I, Jake that that was incredible," she says eventually, tracing patterns on his bare chest. "But, I want you to make love to me."

"As you wish," he whispers before removing his briefs and leveling himself above her entrance. He looks into her eyes for any hesitation and when he finds none he slowly sinks himself into her wet heat. Emma gasps as he fills her so fully. After a few moments, Jacob begins to move, driving himself and her closer and closer to their inevitable completion.

They fall over the edge together, Emma gripping his shoulders as her orgasm rocks her so completely. Jacob pulls her snugly to his chest, her head resting on his chest.

"Well," Emma says after a while with a smile. "You definitely exceeded my expectations."

"I'm glad," Jake grins, pressing a kiss to her lips and tightening his arms around her. "In case I haven't said it yet tonight, Emma, I love you."

"You have, but I could hear you say it forever," Emma says smiling a dazzling smile.

"I'll say it to you forever," Jake promises. "But more importantly, I want you to know that no matter what, I will never, ever leave you. I'm yours completely, always and forever."

Happy tears escape Emma's eyes as she pulls his mouth to hers, their lips fusing in a passionate kiss.

"I'm yours," Emma says and right as she's about to kiss him again, she notices the time. "And we should probably get going."

"Hmm?" Jake asks, looking at the time. The clock reads 10:30. "You're right, we should. The adults wanted us home by eleven."

Emma pulls her bra back on and slides the dress on. "Zip me up?" she asks as Jacob pulls on his pants.

"It's almost unbearable," Jake says as his hand slides up her back with the zipper, his knuckles grazing her spine causing her to shiver with pleasure. "Watching you clothe yourself after I've seen what wonders lie beneath.

"Well, I promise you'll definitely be seeing more of this," Emma says with a blush. "In the future.

"Is that so?" Jake asks with a grin as he loops his arms around her from behind. "In that case, I look forward to it." He then pulls away to put the rest of his clothes on.

Emma's panties catch his eye and he dangles them from his finger. "Forgetting something?" He asks.

Emma reaches for them but Jake pulls them back, placing them in his jacket pocket. She looks at him in shock before righting her features and taking his outstretched hand as they make their way to the car.

"This was an absolutely perfect evening," Emma says as Jake drives them home.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Jake says, squeezing her hand before bringing it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss on the back of it.

They make it inside at 10:55 where the adults are waiting in the living room for them.

"Wonderful, you're back on time," Miss Peregrine grins. "Good job, Mr. Portman."

"How was it?" Frank asks.

"It was perfect," Emma answers, squeezing Jake's hand. Jake brings it to his lips and presses a soft kiss there. They freeze when Maryann gasps.

"What?" Frank asks, confused.

"Is that what I think it is?" Maryann asks, her voice shaky as her attention focuses on the ring on Emma's left hand.

Jake shakes his head. "It's a promise ring,"

"Oh," Maryann visibly relaxes.

"One day it will be engagement ring, though," Jake finishes which earns him a dazzling smile from Emma.

Miss Peregrine smiles at that and pats Jake on the shoulder. "Well, I'm going to be retiring to bed now, I'll see you in the morning."

"I'm going to do the same, I'll see you in a bit, Frank." Maryann says.

"I'm going to walk Emma to her room," Jake says before bringing her up to the girl's room where he can hear them waiting for her. He presses a soft kiss to her lips before opening the door behind her. "I'll see you in the morning, love," he promises before heading to his own room.

"So, how was your date?" Frank asks when Jake enters the room. Jake jumps, closing the door behind him.

"Jesus, dad, what are you doing in here?" Jake asks, shuffling off his tuxedo jacket and placing it on his bed.

"You all scurried off so quickly I didn't have the chance to ask you how your date was."

"It was great. I took Emma to Chez de Ville where I presented her with the promise ring and our photo was taken. We then danced a bit and came home."

Frank smirks and shakes his head. "You're leaving out something."

"Like?" Jake asks, somewhat afraid that somehow his father knows that he and Emma have been intimate.

"You're more relaxed than I've ever seen you, you haven't stopped smiling, and the way you look at Emma…"

"I love her," Jake reminds his father, removing his tie and throwing that in the hamper.

Frank sighs and smiles. "Alright, Jake, get some sleep."

Jake waits for his father's footsteps to recede toward the direction of his bedroom before changing out of the rest of his clothes and throwing them in the hamper. He grabs his robe and makes his way to the shower where he quickly showers, his mind remembering what he and Emma had almost done in the shower earlier that day.

Meanwhile, the girls all fawn over Emma as she tells them about their date. She's clad in a set of silk pajamas, her blonde hair washed from her own recent shower on the third floor.

"So where did he take you?" Olive asks.

"I don't remember the name, but it was absolutely beautiful," Emma says, her mind drifting back to the date. "Jake gave me a promise ring," she says holding up her hand.

"What does that mean?" Bronwyn asks.

"It's a promise of commitment to me, to our love, to our future," Emma answers, practically swooning.

"What did you do next?" Olive asks.

"We danced," Emma says, her cheeks reddening as her mind flashes back to their dancing before things got more heated. "It was very romantic,"

"So are you going to be together forever?" Claire asks, dreamily.

Emma smiles to herself as she answers, her fingers tracing over her ring. "Yes, Jake is my forever."

The girls smile at their friend who's almost like a sister to them. They love that she's finally found love again and drift to sleep peacefully. Emma however stays awake and tip toes to Jake's room.

Jake looks up from his iPod as his door creaks open and his beautiful blonde goddess walks in, a soft smile on her lips as she pads over to the bed. Jake scoots over automatically and lifts the blanket, an invitation for her to join him.

"I was hoping you would come," Jake says, resting his arm around her waist. "It wouldn't have felt right, not holding you in my arms after everything we've shared today," Jake whispers, kissing her hair.

Emma snuggles closer into his arms, her head rested on his chest as one of her arms snakes around his waist.

The next morning Jake wakes up to a startled gasp.

"Mr. Portman, what is Miss Bloom doing in your bed?" Miss Peregrine asks, closing the door behind her.

Jake rubs his hand up and down Emma's arm as he looks up at the ymbryne. "She wanted to be near me last night and I didn't see the harm in it."

Emma's eyes flutter open and Jake smiles softly down at her, Miss Peregrine forgotten for the moment as he kisses her forehead. "Good morning, love, did you sleep well?"

"I did," Emma smiles back, kissing him lightly. "I've never slept quite so well."

Miss Peregrine clears her throat and Emma jumps. Jake tightens his arms around her as she turns in his arms, facing the ymbryne.

"Miss Peregrine? What are you doing in here?"

"I was looking for you. You weren't in the girl's room this morning so I figured I would ask Mr. Portman if he had any idea where you were and here I find you."

"I hope you're not too angry, Miss Peregrine," Emma says apologetically. "It's just after last night, I wanted to be near Jake. I've never felt more at peace than when I'm with him."

Miss Peregrine nods to herself. "As long as there's no inappropriateness going on, I suppose we can discuss with your parents, Mr. Portman, having Emma stay in here with you."

Emma looks at the ymbryne in surprise. "Really?"

Miss Peregrine nods. "But only if the two of you are responsible, that means no…funny business. I'll leave you be." The ymbryne closes the door behind her.

Emma turns to Jake with a hopeful smile. "Is it okay with you, if I move into your room?"

Jake kisses her lightly. "It's better than okay." Jake extricates himself from the bed and pads across the room to his closet to get dressed.

Emma watches as he dresses himself, watching the flex of his strong muscles. Her face goes beet red when he turns around, catching her in the act.

"Enjoying the view, love?" Jake asks, his button down shirt open as he walks towards her, holding his hand out for her to stand up.

Emma nods as she takes his outstretched hand. "I should probably get going," Emma says as she begins to open the door. "I have to get dressed." She presses a light kiss to his lips and makes to walk towards her room. Jake grabs her arm and pulls her back towards him, his one hand cupping her cheek as he places a tender kiss to her lips, his nose nuzzling hers as he smiles into the kiss.

"I'll see you later," Emma smiles back at him, pressing another kiss to his lips before practically skipping back to her room.

Jake tidies up his room as he buttons his shirt and runs his hands quickly through his hair. He makes space in the closet and in his dresser, moves around furniture to make more room and finally makes his way downstairs where his parents and Miss Peregrine are waiting for him. Emma arrives soon after.

"We've discussed the situation," Maryann begins.

"And we have come to a decision," Frank continues.

"If you two maintain a responsible, and I do stress responsible, relationship, we see no reason why you two shouldn't be able to share a room. If, however, it comes to our attention that there is a reason why you two should be sleeping in separate rooms, the appropriate accommodations will be made," Miss Peregrine finishes.

"That's wonderful, thank you." Jake says, a brilliant smile forming on his lips as he takes Emma's hand in his own.

"We trust you, don't screw it up." Franks says, clapping his son on the shoulder.

"I promise we won't," Emma responds fervently.

Frank nods and goes into the kitchen to start breakfast, Maryann following him. They'd been getting along a lot better.

Emma make their way up the stairs to find Olive and Enoch in a rather intimate moment, Enoch's arms snug around her waist while Olive's arms were looped around his neck, their foreheads close as they talked softly to each other.

Emma makes her way to the girls' room to grab her things while Jake made his way to his room to wait for her and for the breakfast announcement.

"What are you doing, Emma? Are you leaving?" Bronwyn asks as she watches Emma's ministrations.

"I'm not leaving, but I am leaving this room."

"Did we do something wrong?" Claire asks.

"Of course not," Emma says with a smile, bending down so that she's at eye level with the young peculiar. "I'm rooming with Jake now."

"Oh," Claire says. "But why?"

"Because I love him and want to be near him. It'll be like in the old house when we had our own rooms. I'll still be here every day."

"Okay," Claire says and hugs Emma tightly before letting her go. Emma quickly makes her way back to Jake's room where she finds her love waiting for her with a smile.

"You made good time," he says as she puts her belongings on the bed and takes her into his arms.

"I couldn't wait," Emma says with a grin.

"I made space for you," Jake says, gesturing to the empty space in the closet and the empty drawers.

Emma smiles as she puts her clothes into his closet and drawers and places some of her knickknacks around the room. She turns around to see Jake surveying the room.

"What?" she asks, as she returns to his arms.

"I was just thinking about our future," Jake says with a grin. "Thinking about how perfect you are for me."

"How do you do it?" Emma asks.

"Do what?" Jake asks with a knowing smile.

"You say the sweetest, most romantic things."

"It comes from the heart," Jake answers easily. "Believe me, I've always been horrible at saying romantic things, but with you, it comes so easily, so naturally. There's a song that somewhat summarizes my feelings for you." Jake pulls out his phone and skims through his radio app before he finds the song he's looking for: Bee Gee's More than a Woman.

"It's a disco song, so it's going to sound a bit strange," Jacob says before hitting the play button. He and Emma lie back against the headboard as the song plays around them.

Tears form in Emma's eyes as she listens to the lyrics. She takes his hand in hers and rests her head on his shoulder.

"It's beautiful, Jake." She says before her lips crash into his, her hand tangling itself in his curly, dark locks. Jake's hands reach up to cup her face and grip her waist. Emma's tongue runs along his bottom lip, begging for entrance which Jake eagerly gives her, their tongues tangling as Emma situates herself on his lap.

Jake groans as Emma's lips travel from his lips down to his neck, her hands traveling up his shirt, rubbing his bare back.

"Emma love," he groans, not wanting to ruin the moment but knowing that they could be caught at any moment.

"Hmm?" She asks, her lips skimming his.

He lost his train of thought and captured her lips with his once more, leaning into her as she fell back against the bed as Jake situated himself above her, supporting his weight.

"As much as I love what we're doing right now…"

"Yes?" Emma asks, smiling to herself as she skims her lips against his neck.

"We should stop before we get caught," Jacob finishes his thought with a gulp, trying to keep control of his hormones as he situates himself to her side.

Emma sighs as she lays her head against his chest. "You're right."

Jake grins. "I am, but trust me, if you want, we can definitely continue this later."

"I think it's quite clear what I want," Emma grins, chastely kissing his lips.

Jake makes a contented sound and kisses her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers! I know it's been a while since I updated this fanfiction. I'm still not quite sure how much more I'm going to be updating this particular story, but we'll see how it goes. I wrote this kind of quickly so I apologize if it's not up to snuff. Review, favorite and follow! I love getting those emails, they keep me motivated to keep updating! Thank you so much to those who already have, it means the world.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jess**

After they're all situated, Jake situates himself beside Emma who's figuring out how to use the internet more fully.

Jake swivels himself in the chair, grabbing on to the desk to stop the spinning as he wheels himself closer to Emma.

"So, what do you think love?" Jake asks, his hand gently covering hers.

"It was confusing at first, but it's extraordinary, Jake." Emma responds, turning to him with a brilliant smile. "Truly."

"Just like you," Jake whispers, bringing her hand to his lips where he presses a soft kiss.

Emma simply shakes her head and lightly kisses him before turning her attention back to the computer.

Hours later, Jake and Emma are surrounded by books as they sit on one of the soft couches in the reading lounge. The other peculiars are scattered around reading books on various genres and Miss Peregrine is reading up on history after World War 2.

"So what are we going to be studying in our classes this year?" Emma asks Jake, looking up from her book.

Jake tilts his head back and looks at the ceiling, attempting to recall the class schedule. "If I'm not mistaken, world history and English literature are going to be the major courses of study considering I've already completed all of my science and mathematics requirements and as far as everyone else knows, so have you."

"Thank bird," Emma says, holding her hands up with a smile.

"I believe we're taking a theatre course that coincides with the English literature course and the rest are mainly electives, a few art courses, one music course, a few business courses, and I'm taking one automotive course which will be the only time I won't be with you, but you'll have Olive and Enoch."

(Author's Note: I forgot to mention those two in the previous chapter so I'm putting them in now.)

Emma nods to herself. "As long as I'm with you for the rest of the time, I know it won't be too bad."

"I won't let it be," Jake says, kissing her temple before returning his attention back to the book in his lap.

Three weeks later, Jake, Emma, Olive, and Enoch arrive at the high school. Olive and Enoch make their way to their assigned lockers as they had already toured the high school a week prior. Jake's hand intertwines with Emma's as they walk down the hall.

He reluctantly drops her off at her locker before heading to his own. Emma meets him halfway, taking his hand in hers as they head to their first class: English literature.

"Mr. Portman, how delightful to have you back." Miss Blakely greets him with a warm smile. Jake nods his greeting before choosing a table. Emma sits beside him, her hand still intertwined with his.

"And you must be Miss Bloom, correct?" Miss Blakely asks, coming up to their table.

Emma looks up. "Yes, it's wonderful to meet you."

"Manners, how wonderfully unexpected." Miss Blakely says, patting Emma's shoulder. "It's so refreshing to see young people with manners like you and Mr. Portman here."

"Hey Blakely," some students greet her as they make their way to their own tables.

Miss Blakely smiles at them and greets them before making her way to the front of the class where she waits for the bell to ring before starting.

"So, how many of you have had the chance to read some of the novels on this list?" Miss Blakely asks, gesturing to the list on the syllabus.

Emma and Jake raise their hands. Living in a loop left a lot of time to read so Emma had read a majority of the titles and Jake was an avid reader who appreciated the classics. A couple others raised their hands as well.

"Excellent," Miss Blakely claps. "This is going to be an exciting semester."

Later on, Emma and Jake are in the middle of an art class. The teacher, Mrs. Jameson, had asked them each to decide on a project that would best highlight their artistic talents.

Emma, who was a gifted painter, though hadn't painted in a while was in the midst of painting the old house they'd had in Cairnholm. The teacher observed her delicate brush strokes and attention to detail and was a bit impressed. She also noted Jake's sketching. Jake was more of a drawer than a painter, but he definitely had a talent for it. She smiled to herself when she discovered that the source of inspiration behind Jake's portrait was the blonde beauty beside him.

"Alright class, we'll be working on these tomorrow as well. I've seen quite a few excellent examples thus far and I truly look forward to seeing the end products."

As Jake and Emma placed their work in the specified storage area, Emma blushed when she saw that he had sketched her, a portrait of her wearing the same dress she had been when he brought them on their first date.

"It's a lovely drawing," Emma says as they walk towards their lockers.

"Based on an even lovelier woman," Jake responds, kissing her lightly before walking to his own locker.

Just as Jake turns to walk back toward Emma, someone walks into his path, effectively halting his movements. He looks down annoyed to see Josie Bates, a petite brunette with a pixie style haircut.

"Can I help you?" Jake asks, sliding his arms through the straps of his backpack, his eyes meeting Emma's above Josie's, sending the message that he'd be a minute. She starts to walk towards them, but slowly. A smile plays at the edges of his lips at the sight of his love.

"Yeah," Josie said, moving some short strands of hair away from her eyes. "So, I saw you on the beach this summer, you've grown."

"Okay," Jake says, wanting her to get to the point already.

"And I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out sometime?"

Jake can't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips at the thought of this woman even trying to compete with Emma.

"I'm going to decline, and if you saw me on the beach this summer, you probably saw my girlfriend with me, and that leads me to wonder why you're asking."

"I didn't know if you two were still a thing." Josie answers with what was intended to be an alluring smile.

Jake rolls his eyes and looks over Josie's shoulder to look at Emma, his talisman.

"We definitely are, and let me make this one thing clear, that's not going to change."

Josie eyes him speculatively. "Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely certain," Jake responds resolutely. He then moves around her and wraps an arm snugly around Emma's waist as he kisses her cheek, sending a clear message to all around that the two were a definite couple.


End file.
